character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cell (Fanon)/Paleomario66
|-|Super Perfect Cell= |-|Kaio-ken= |-|Ultimate Evolution= 'Summary' Cell is the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, who comes from a future timeline, designed to possess all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth; the result is a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous favorable genetic traits and special abilities. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 4-A, likely High 3-A. Higher with the Kaio-ken | TBA. 2-B in Ultimate Evolution Name: Cell Origin: [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13185550/1/Dragon-Ball-A-New-Deviation-An-Alliance-of-Former-Rivals Dragon Ball: A New Deviation] Gender: Male Age: 30 years Classification: Bio-Android with the DNA of the greatest fighters to ever visit Earth Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Absorption, Chi Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Magic, Afterimage Creation, Duplication (Via Multi-Form), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation as Super Perfect Cell, Can create a flash of light to blind his opponents (Solar Flare), Can likely extend his arms to great lengths and change his size, Can survive in space, Can self-destruct, Can spawn Cell Juniors, Expert in Martial Arts, Longevity, becomes significantly more powerful every time he almost dies, Regeneration (Low-High; can regenerate from a special cell nucleus in his head), Statistics Amplification w/ Kaio-ken Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level (As strong as his canonical counterpart. Equal to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan). Higher with the Kaio-ken (Overpowered Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and engaged in a beam struggle against a Final Kamehameha from Gohan and Vegeta) | TBA. Multiverse level in Ultimate Evolution (After taking on a state similar to Golden Frieza, became far stronger than Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Future Trunks, and Gohan, the former 5 in their Super Saiyan Blue forms) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan). Higher with Kaio-ken (Superior to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and Vegeta) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal. Higher with the Kaio-ken | TBA. Multiversal in Ultimate Evolution. Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level. Higher with the Kaio-ken (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) | TBA. Multiverse level in Ultimate Evolution. Stamina: Limitless, High with Kaio-ken Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Cell is quite intelligent, possessing, despite his young age, considerable combat skill, experience, and knowledge gained through the DNA of the warriors he was created from, allowing him to see through the weaknesses of Trunks' new transformation. He possesses knowledge on the Z-Fighters and their abilities and was able to skillfully manipulate his opponents to his own benefit. Weaknesses: Cell is very overconfident. If he is considerably outmatched by an opponent, he will freak out and begin fighting irrationally. His Shunkan Ido requires a Ki signature to be of proper use, and he claims he will die if a small part of his brain is destroyed. However, he managed to regenerate even after the top half of his body was blown off. While he can use the Kaio-ken more easily than Goku can, he still has limits to how long he can mantain it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Knows all of the techniques of the Z-fighters, plus Frieza and King Cold. *'Absorption:' Using his tail, he stabs the victim with it and will begin absorbing their power. Android 17 and 18, however, were absorbed by him opening his tail and sucking them in with it. *'Big Bang Crash:' An attack that's basically Cell's version of Vegeta's Big Bang attack. Used this when he tried to bring out Android 18 and 16. *'Super Kamehameha:' His ultimate attack as Super Perfect Cell, a super-charged Kamehameha wave. *'Destructo Disc/Kienzan:' A sharp disc which can cut through almost anything. *'Special Beam Cannon:' An energy beam which is used to drill through the opponent. *'Perfect Barrier:' A powerful energy barrier which is hundreds of meters wide. *'Death Beam:' A laser-like projectile. *'Kaioken:' Cell forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. Unlike Goku's variant, Cell's power in the state increases as he fights, as he modified the technique. Key: Cell Games Arc | Return of Cell Arc Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2